


Unexpected Education

by Uglyglitter



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglyglitter/pseuds/Uglyglitter
Summary: Yogi learns about gay sex via peeping.





	Unexpected Education

Yogi stopped. He was frozen in a dark hallway of the research tower -- seized by the muffled sound he had just heard.

There it was again. Yogi found the wall, feeling safe with something solid to brace himself. It sounded -- it almost sounded like someone was in pain. So Yogi swallowed, using the wall for support as he made his way towards the sound. If someone was hurt, it wasn't like he could just ignore it just because... because he was scared.

Yogi tried to maintain that thought -- that he was somehow helping another person. It helped him to ignore the oppressive darkness surrounding him -- trying to swallow him. He couldn't even figure out how he had managed to find himself in this deserted hallway.

There was light ahead. In the darkness, Yogi's face lit up and he rushed towards that small fraction of light from a crack in the door. The sound was louder now -- and there was a faint scraping of furniture; wood against wood. Yogi was ready to burst into the room and save whatever person was being tortured when he heard it. It was Hirato's voice; low, muffled, and it was impossible to make out what was being said.

Yogi couldn't help himself as he shakily made his way to the door, already cracked open a fraction. His breath hitched and he had to cover his mouth to keep himself from making his presence known. Yogi knew his face was burning and -- and _he didn't even know what they were doing._ And yet, he couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him.

Dr. Akari... the man who could positively terrify him sometimes was... Yogi bit back a sound that he didn't know he could make. The older man was tied to the bed securely by Hirato's tie and --

Yogi swallowed again, unable to tear his eyes away even as he felt himself getting hard. A-ah-- this was so wrong. He shouldn't look, but-- Hirato's moving against Akari, sliding into the man with force as the other man tries to keep himself from making noise. That seemed to be the game, though Yogi didn't understand that, even as his hand slid down -- slipping beneath the hem of his pants.

He rested his head against the door frame, his breathing picking up, as much as he tried to remain silent. He'd never -- he'd never really felt it this intensely. He was old enough to have had... reactions before but -- never in his darkest fantasies had he ever imagined anything like the scene in the room in front of him. _M-Men could do that? With one another?_ A-ah. It took his breath away, made him long to be touched.

Yogi attempted to soothe the ache, that sudden and strange pang of loneliness and want, with his own palm, attempting to match the rough rhythm that Hirato set with his hips and that confident hand on Akari's painfully hard erection. His blond hair was pressed against the door frame -- becoming slick with sweat as he worked himself off. Yogi's hand wasn't as skilled as his captain's, but it wasn't hard to watch and to imagine it wasn't his own hand.

And then, Hirato chuckled, low in his throat, as Yogi let out a breathy noise. The dark-haired man glanced towards the door and Yogi was certain for a moment that he knew he was there. Yogi froze, hand stilling as he held his breath. Even his heart felt like it stopped as he looked straight into those dark eyes from the safety of the hallway.

But Hirato continued his assault on Akari anyway, smirk somehow even more twisted than before. The doctor looked suspicious, narrowing his eyes even as his mouth was partially open with the effort it took to breathe as the younger man was relentlessly pounding into him. With each thrust he slid backwards, wrists painfully pushed above his head.

Hirato was forceful, unrelenting even when Akari winced. Hirato seemed to enjoy it -- any emotion he could force from the man was his. He ate it up, fed on it, and returned it to the doctor in the form of each thrust -- loving in its brutality and caring in its roughness.

Yogi couldn't remember when his hand started moving against himself again, but it was -- palm now slick with precum and sweat. He felt so hot -- his pulse pounding and his dick pulsing even more against his hand. Yogi wished the two would make more noise, and not only just so he could hide his own muffled moans and whimpers. He was ashamed to admit that he wanted to hear them -- could almost imagine the doctor being broken by Hirato -- moaning deeply and thrashing. And he could just hear his captain uttering low curses and dirty promises.

But it was over too soon. The scene in front of him concluded with Akari's back arching off the the wood and there was a sound -- and as small as it was it still sent a shiver down the blond's spine. He was... he was so close. Yogi bit his lip, whimpering as he leaned more heavily and he knew the sound of his palm against himself was noisy but... He just couldn't take it. Yogi almost missed Hirato coming into Akari -- with that final, brutal thrust that left both Yogi and Akari wincing.

Yogi blew his cover by moaning incredibly loudly as he came, coating the inside of his pants. He couldn't move, shutting his eyes as he leaned heavily on the door frame to catch his breath.

Akari was scrambling, ordering Hirato to untie him _immediately_ , because he knew that voice. Even in a moan, it was so clearly Yogi. Hirato just looked amused as he calmly cleaned himself and Akari up -- even as the older man swatted him away in annoyance with his legs. But Akari was worn out, no match for the ship's captain. Hirato left the doctor tied up as he finally pulled away.

Leaving Akari to cross the room, much to the doctor's chagrin, Hirato made his way over to the door. Yogi jumped, making a startled sound and scooting back. Yet his hand was still very pointedly down his pants. Hirato smirked down at him -- still not fully dressed himself. Yogi's face was still burning, his body still recovering from what was probably the best orgasm of his life. The way Hirato was looking at him -- that amusement and was that? Lust? Hunger? Yogi wasn't experienced enough to catch his meaning, but it made him shudder regardless.

"Good night, Yogi."

It was punctuated by the click of the door shutting in his face. And then Yogi was left in complete darkness yet again -- still hopelessly lost and comforted only by the muffled argument that seemed to be taking place inside the room. Yogi sighed. _Just what was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> An old kink meme fill. Originally posted on livejournal and written in 2010.


End file.
